The Rest of Our Lives
by Voltaire63
Summary: An alternate view of Julia telling William about the threat from Gillies, after 714.


The Rest of Our Lives

The Monday after their curling match with Leslie Garland, Murdoch, Brackenreid, and Crabtree found themselves back on duty at Station House Four. Murdoch was again locked in his office working on his bicycle dynamo light. His dour mood of late had returned, in spades. Talking to George had really done nothing to assuage his blue feelings. He still had no understanding as to why Julia had rejected him. He played the scenario over and over in his mind. When he had asked the question, she had not actually said no. She had said she couldn't. What did that mean? And she seemed truly upset, in tears even. But now she would not take his calls or answer the door to him. He had all but given up. As he fiddled with his bike, Inspector Brackenreid was on the phone, speaking with great animation. No sooner had he hung up the receiver than he hurried to Murdoch's office.

"Here's something to cheer you up, me ol' mucker! Gillies body has been found!"

William looked up, first with a skeptical expression. Then a smile began to play around his mouth. "Are you sure, sir?"

"It seems so. He's being brought here for Doctors Grace and Ogden to examine as well."

Murdoch's smile was something Brackenreid was glad to finally see again. But he immediately got serious.

"Uh...Murdoch...Dr. Ogden needs to be informed. Shall I call her?"

Murdoch knitted his brows, thinking for a moment. "I should be the one to tell her, don't you think? That is if she'll let me."

"Are you sure? I can do it. I don't mind. Maybe I should go with you."

"No. I'll be alright. I'll go see her at work. Now."

As William propped his bicycle up outside the Asylum he drew a deep breath while pulling at his suit to straighten it out. Slowly, but determinedly he walked through the doors and towards Julia's office. He stood in the doorway watching her back as she bent over her desk writing.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat.

Julia jumped slightly and turned toward him. "William, what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I couldn't see you." She sounded angry, but sad as well.

"I'm sorry. To intrude that is. But I have some news that I felt I had to deliver to you in person."

Julia stood up and faced him, her knuckles white from clenching her fists. It was all she could do to keep from crying or running into his arms. "Well. What is it?"

William swallowed. It seemed that all his saliva had dried up. He cleared his throat again. "James Gillies's body has been found."

"What!? Are you sure? Where? When?" Her excitement was contagious, causing William to smile.

"He was found not far from where we entered the water. Apparently his body was caught and held under water until just recently. They are sending the remains here for Dr. Grace...and you to examine."

"Oh, William! But wait. You said he's probably been dead all this time?"

"Yes. Why...?"

"How can that be?"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Then who...?"

"Who, what?"

Julia opened her desk drawer, removed the folder, handing it to William. "Then who sent this?"

As his eyes pored over each item in the folder, the threatening note, the photograph of them kissing, the photo of him at the station house, he felt his knees shaking. What was all this? He made his way to the chaise, sitting on its edge as he continued to page through the file. When he was finished be looked up at Julia's face where tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Is this why you refused my proposal?"

She just nodded. Then, finding her voice she said, "I fear I've just killed us both."

William hurried to her, wrapping his arms around her body as she quaked with sobs. "Oh Julia. You should have told me from the beginning. We can handle this together."

He pushed her away just a smidge to kiss her. Oh, how he had missed kissing her. Taking her hand he led her to her desk chair and pulled another up for himself. "Let's look at this again, carefully. We now know that this threat could not have come from Gillies. You should have known he would never have typed this. He would have reveled in writing it with his own hand. Who could want us apart so badly, and why?" William scratched his forehead as he frowned in thinking.

"I was in that room from which the photograph of us was made. Someone was lying in wait for us."

"But who knew we would be at the opera? Only George ...and Leslie Garland! He gave us the tickets."

"But why would Leslie do something like this?"

"Think, Julia. Don't you think he was aware of the impending divorce, of our long relationship? He must really hate us or at least me."

"But we didn't kill Darcy. Gillies did."

"But Gillies killed him as a pawn to get to us. It was because of us that he died."

"Just when I was getting over the guilt of it all. Now it all comes back."

"It wasn't our fault, Julia. Gillies was crazy, obsessed with torturing me and therefore you. I'm sorry about Darcy but it was something we could not have foreseen."

"What are we going to do, William? How can we prove any of this. And now we are both in danger." Julia spoke softly.

He took her hand. "Let me think. First, we mustn't let it be known that Gillies's body has been found." William picked up the telephone and explained the situation to Inspector Brackenreid as quickly and succinctly as he could. "Alright then. Perhaps we should see if Dr. Grace is willing to spy for us, since she seems to have a relationship with Mr. Garland. Of course George needs to be apprised as well."

"You're proposing quite a cabal, William."

"I believe it will take a group effort to get Mr. Garland to show his cards."

"But how does he know what we say and do. Is he following us? He can't follow both of us at once."

"He has friends. Three of them were with him at the curling match."

"Curling match?"

"Yes. This past weekend. It was something George got the station house involved in."

"Yes. The weekend. Remind me to tell you about mine."

William raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "We will have to communicate through intermediaries. Dr. Grace will probably be our best bet, since we both have reasons to speak with her."

"Yes. Emily begged me to tell you about all this. She is definitely on our side. And I'm sure she will no longer have a romantic interest in Leslie once she sees what he's up to."

"Will she be able to pretend to though?"

"You've seen her in action. She's a very good actress."

"Let's hope I am too. I shall have to put on my best acting face as I leave here looking disappointed in case we are being watched. I'll consult with the inspector and George, and tell Dr. Grace, who will let you know what our next move is. Any input you have will have to go through her. Are we agreed?"

"Yes, William. Be careful."

"You too."

Then they embraced and with a deep kiss that would have to last them for a while William left.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As William parked his bicycle by the station house the throngs of midday people cluttered the street. Before he could reach the door a loud crack rang out. William felt a jolt and then a burning pain in his left shoulder which spread down his arm. He staggered a few steps then fell to his knees.

Constable Worsley was just exiting the station and almost tripped over Murdoch. "Sir? Are you alright?"

Murdoch looked up, shook his head and fell back onto his butt. A crowd began to gather.

Someone said, "It was a gunshot. I heard it."

Worsley acted fast, pulling Murdoch to his feet and pushing him inside. As they entered the constables all rushed toward them. Someone ran to get the inspector.

"Bloody hell! What's going on here?"

By now Murdoch was leaning most of his weight on the constable. His face was pale and his breathing was in short pants. When Brackenreid saw him his mouth dropped open.

"I'm afraid Garland is a step ahead of us, sir," William whispered.

Brackenreid quickly took charge. "Get him in my office. Higgins, get Dr. Grace."

George had just come in. Seeing all the commotion he went to the inspector's office. He closed the door and as they removed William's coat Brackenreid began explaining what had happened and all that had led up to it to George. The bullet had gone all the way through William's shoulder, in the back and out the front. His white shirt was rapidly turning red on both sides. As they finally got his shirt and undershirt off Dr. Grace came bursting through the door. She immediately began treating the wound as George did his best to hold Murdoch upright.

"He should be in the hospital," Emily said.

"I don't think he'd be safe there. Do your best, doctor," replied the inspector, who then began his story all over again for Emily's benefit.

"Don't tell Julia what has happened." William could barely get the sentence out.

"We have to, Murdoch. She'll handle it alright. Dr. Grace can inform her." William nodded, closing his eyes.

Constable Hodge stuck his head in the door. "Inspector, Dr. Ogden is on the telephone for you. She says it's important."

"Alright." He picked up his telephone. "Calm down, doctor," he replied after she had spoken for a moment. "How did the note arrive?...Yes...Yes...He'll be alright." And at that Brackenreid looked toward Emily who nodded. "No...Not the hospital. He'll come home with me this evening... I promise we will take good care of him...His shoulder...Here, I'll let you talk to him."

The inspector held the telephone for William. "Julia," he spoke softly. "I'll be fine. Dr. Grace is taking good care of me... I love you too."

Brackenreid took back the telephone and ended the call. "Bloody hell! Dr. Ogden received a note just moments ago. It said 'See how easy it would be to kill him. Keep your mouth shut. Yours truly, James Gillies.'"

"Who delivered it, sir?" asked George.

"Who knows? Someone at the Asylum received it and brought it to her. They didn't pay attention to whomever delivered it. Come on, me ol' mucker. Let's get you home and to bed."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Margaret moved John into Bobby's room and made up the bed for William.

"You rest now, detective. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mrs. Brackenreid. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"You're no trouble, William. You are always welcome here.

Thomas entered the room holding a syringe.

"What do you have there, sir?"

"Dr. Grace gave me a small dose of morphine to give you. It will help you sleep."

"No. I don't need it."

"Shut up, Murdoch, and stick out your arm."

Murdoch did as he was ordered, then sank down in the bed, closing his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

In the morning Dr. Grace arrived to examine William and change his bandage.

"He's still asleep doctor. You'll have to wake him."

"Let him sleep a little longer. I'll wait if that is alright."

"Of course. Perhaps we should talk about your role in all this. Are you still willing to be involved?"

Before she could answer George arrived with clean clothes for Murdoch. He and Emily just nodded at each other.

"Good. Now we can talk. Dr. Grace, if the opportunity presents itself you should continue to see Mr. Garland. Notice his friends. Pay attention to any questions he may ask about Murdoch and Dr. Ogden. If he asks about Murdoch's shooting, tell him we are still investigating, that it could have been an old enemy that was sore because Murdoch locked him up. If he suggests going to his house, accept. You might have a chance to snoop around there."

"But sir, won't this put Emily in danger? We've already seen his violent nature."

"That's why I'm asking her if she is willing, Crabtree!"

"It's alright, constable. I want to help. I've always had a feeling there was something ulterior behind Leslie's actions."

"Alright then. Any news about the shooting, Crabtree?"

"Yes sir. A little. We found the bullet." George pulled the smashed slug from his pocket. "It's a rifle bullet. The shot must have come from a little distance away, perhaps a second story room. We interviewed witnesses. They all heard the shot but no one saw anything."

"This so annoying, knowing who's responsible but unable to do anything about it. Why don't you take Murdoch's things upstairs and see if he's awake. Margaret is up there."

When George arrived at Murdoch's room Margaret was sitting on the edge of his bed talking to him. William was sitting upright holding his left arm with his right.

"Sir, how are you? I'll tell Dr. Grace that you're awake."

"I'm better I think, George. And yes, tell Dr. Grace I'm awake."

Emily knocked, even though the bedroom door was open, because she had learned to do so where Detective Murdoch was concerned. Margaret excused herself and Emily began removing his bandage.

"It looks a wee bit better. How does it feel?"

"To be truthful it hurts like the dickens." He laughed lightly.

"Well your laugh is a good sign, detective. But it's going to hurt a lot more before I'm finished."

Murdoch gritted his teeth as she applied an antiseptic and fresh bandage.

"You should stay in bed today but that isn't going to happen is it?"

"No, doctor."

"Then you must keep your arm in a sling and call me if you start to feel worse. Alright?"

"Alright, doctor."

"I'll have George come up and help you shave and get dressed."

Shortly Murdoch came down the staircase, very slowly with George keeping a hand on him just in case. He was dressed as usual but with a black sling holding his left arm. Margaret insisted he eat breakfast before they all left for work. So gathered around the Brackenreid table was the cabal that William had proposed, just waiting to be able to put an end to Leslie Garland and his nefarious plans. Just before they all left the telephone rang. It was Julia checking on William.

He took the call. "Yes. I'm feeling better...No, I'm going to work...I promise I won't overdo...I wish you were here too...I love you...Talk to you later."

"Well, shall we be off?"

Brackenreid directed them all to the carriage George had brought.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The plan was to turn the tables on Mr. Garland. Besides having Emily spy, Garland was to be followed, as were his acquaintances. Someone was to keep an eye on Dr. Ogden and Murdoch would be staying with the Brackenreids for a while. Murdoch vastly overestimated his stamina. By early afternoon he was exhausted. Brackenreid finally convinced him come to his office and lie down on the couch for a while before they headed for home. As he napped Julia telephoned.

"Inspector, I want to speak to William. I'm worried about him."

"I assure you doctor, he will be fine. But he is asleep right now. I'll have him call you later."

"I want to see him."

"Perhaps tomorrow. By then it might be time to lure Mr. Garland in for the kill."

"Please don't say it that way, inspector."

"Sorry, doctor."

"Don't forget to have William call."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning Dr. Grace arrived to tend to William and report on her date with Garland from the previous night.

"It was a very productive evening. We went to his house and he even showed me his darkroom. He's very proud of his skill at photography. While he was in the kitchen I quickly took a look through his desk and saw a couple of photographs of Julia and detective Murdoch."

"Very good, doctor." Praise from Brackenreid was always appreciated. "I think it's time for the endgame. This has gone on long enough. We will quietly pick up Garland's associates, leaving him on his own. Murdoch and Dr. Ogden will rendezvous in a most obvious way. Then we wait for Garland to make his move. Of course our couple will not be alone, but it could still be dangerous for them. How does this sound, Murdoch?"

"Fine, sir. I want this over with as soon as possible."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning Julia openly entered station house four and proceeded directly to William's office. She stopped at the door as he looked up and saw her. His pale face broke into a big smile as he slowly stood.

"Oh, William!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. Hurrying to him her arms encircled him, careful not to jar his shoulder. With his right arm he hugged her back. They stood that way for minutes.

Finally he spoke. "I'm fine Julia. Please don't cry."

"You're not fine and I'm going to take care of you."

Laughing he replied, "Good. I like being taken care of...by you.

"I'm never letting you go."

"Well, we will have a hard time getting around stuck together like this."

"I don't care. I have you now and I'm not letting you go. William Murdoch, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I think I can do that. Do I get a ring?"

"Maybe..."

"No. It will definitely look better on you." He reached into his pocket and for the final time he pulled out the silver box. With one hand he flipped open the lid. Julia reached for the box as he removed the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Whew! Finally!" William was still grinning. Outside his office door arose a loud cheer and applause. Both looked up, blushing, but elated as they kissed long and deep.

"Now we wait for him to act. Soon it will all be over."

"I hope so, William."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The pair left the station house arm in arm and walked a short distance to a nearby cafe. William requested a table by the front window. Neither ate very much, concerned about where this day would lead them. After dining they grabbed a cab and headed to Julia's house. William was tiring fast and just wanted to get somewhere quiet where he could sit and rest. Hopefully the inspector had Julia's place under surveillance by now. When they arrived at her home, Julia let them in and William headed to the parlor where he lay down on the sofa for a bit. Closing his eyes he began to relax and doze off. Julia just smiled, knowing he was going to be alright and he was hers, at last. As she started for the kitchen to prepare tea there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath she went to answer it. As she both feared and expected, it was Leslie Garland.

"Leslie, what brings you here?"

"Julia. I heard that someone tried to kill detective Murdoch. I came by to inquire about his condition."

"He's resting right now. Perhaps you could come back later."

"Oh, I think I'll come in now."

"Excuse me!"

"I said I'm coming in now, Julia. Shall we go see the detective?"

Leslie took Julia's arm and steered her into the parlor. He was now holding a pistol.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Leslie?"

"I've waited months for this moment. I have you both together and alone. Someone has already tried to kill Murdoch. It will look like they finally succeeded and that you are just collateral damage."

"What are you saying?" She spoke loudly, hoping to get William's attention.

"I shall be done with you and my brother shall be avenged. You two, cavorting around while you were still married led to Darcy's death. And now it will lead to your deaths."

Still holding Julia's arm tightly, painfully, he walked over to the sofa and grabbed William's left shoulder. That got William's attention as he cried out in pain.

"Get up, detective. Your time is short. You'll go first. That way Julia will suffer just a bit longer, watching you die."

"You don't think you'll get away, do you?" asked William as he slowly sat up. Where was the inspector, anyway?

Now Garland was still pointing a gun at Julia, not yet at William.

"You still have time to stop this before you commit a hanging offense. How proud do you think your parents will feel at your trial?"

"I have to be caught first."

Garland slowly began turning the gun toward William as he cocked it, aiming at William's head. Then there was the loud report of pistol fire. Leslie Garland hit the floor, felled by two shots, one by inspector Brackenreid from the staircase and one from the still smoking sling around William's neck which had hidden a small Derringer. Julia yelped, stunned for a moment. Then she ran to William, clinging to his neck.

"William, are you alright?"

"I am now."

Brackenreid was now bent over Garland who was dead from his wounds, one to his head and one to his heart.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was the next day that Gillies's remains arrived at the morgue for Emily's and Julia's examination. William had remained at Julia's house resting. The past few days had been hard on him and he needed time to rest and heal. When Julia arrived back home, William knew immediately that something was wrong. Julia's face seemed to have no expression on it at first glance.

"Julia, what's wrong?"

"It's not him. It's not Gillies."

"Are you sure? How can you be so sure? What does Dr. Grace say?"

"We're sure, William. The remains are at first unidentifiable, due to decomposition. But on closer examination the skeleton is too tall. There is evidence of healed fractures that Gillies never sustained. But to be sure we reconstructed his face on the skull with clay. It's not him William. It's just not him."

William sighed and took Julia in his arms.

"I guess it was too much to hope for," Julia whispered.

"But our whole premise on discovering Leslie Garland's plot was based on knowing Gillies was dead."

"We were just lucky that it worked out that way. Leslie was guilty. We'll be alright William. His body could still be in the river."

"Yes, I guess so. He couldn't possibly have survived." Then he whispered, more to himself than to Julia, "He just couldn't be alive." But William wasn't sure that he believed that any more.

"Come upstairs with me." She took his hand. "Let's begin the rest of our lives together."

William kissed her, then followed her slowly up the steps.

zzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
